LatestNews
Please list sightings in alphabetical order by site. Do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, amended 2000). Any such reports will be removed. Please report them instead to the appropriate London Natural History Society bird recorder. Note that records submitted here may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting your news here you agree to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder. ---- 'Saturday 5th March 2011' *Brent Reservoir: Curlew & Oystercatcher on rafts but flew off before 8.40 (Andrew Self) *Brookmill Park (Lewisham) 14 Mallard, 1 Mandarin, 7 Moorhen, 3 Coot, 6 Black-headed Gull, 10+Woodpigeon, 1 Collared Dove, 1 Kingfisher, 1 Grey Wagtail, 4 Wren, 3 Dunnock, 5 Robin, 6 Blackbird, 1 Song Thrush, 10+Redwing, 2 Long-tailed Tit, 3 Great Tit, 3 Blue Tit, 6 Starling, 4 Magpie, 20+Carrion crow, 10+Goldfinch, 6 Greenfinch, 6 Chaffinch. (Conrad Ellam) + Chiffchaff by Tescos. *Caldwell Street/SW9: 4 adult Herring Gulls appear to be looking for nest sites as calling and one simulating brooding, all gone 10 mins latter (Michael Mac). *Chiswick Eyot: 2 Redshank on foreshore by eyot, 2 Great Black Backed Gull, 1 adult Yellow Legged Gull, 3 Stock Dove and the usuals. (Louis Freeland-Haynes) *Connaught Water: Drake Green-winged Teal '''still this afternoon, consorting with Teal, can get on the islands and be less obvious. 2 Pintail, 4 Egyptian Geese, 5+ Mandarin. (Paul Whiteman) *Croydon; Chepstow Rise: 12 '''Waxwings '''present until 7.55am at least. Later on 20 birds present 3.30-4.25pm (Alan Pearson) *East India Dock Basin area: Water Rail (NW reed-bed), 17 Pied Wagtails, 52 Tufted Ducks. (Gary A James) *Lonsdale Road Reservoir: possibly '''f Scaup again, with Tufted Duck at north-east end (was distant but very distinctive up against f Tufteds); also 4 Redwing, m +f Mandarin, 1 Goldcrest, 2 Stock Dove, 2 Gadwall, 2 Shoveler, 10 Goldfinch, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Song Thrush, 2 Egyptian Geese; 38 species in total (Rich Petley). *Richmond Park: No sign of Y.days probable Coues's Arctic Redpoll along edge of Pen Ponds Plantation by 13.30. However a pink breasted bird was seen briefly by Bob Watts in birches nearest Middle Road prior to 09.30, that may have been the bird? Also 5 Lesser Redpoll and 10+ Siskin. 2 Common Buzzards flew N.E late am. (FJM) *Whitton: circa 20 Redwings on Nelson School playing field, along with Starlings, Goldfinches and some Mistle Thrushes. Viewable from the end of Rydal Gardens. (Tony Leppard) *Staines Reservoir: 2 Great Northern Divers, showing very well on South Basin throughout morning. 1 Adult Male Scaup, along causway on South Basin. Also reports of a Drake Smew and Black Necked Grebe, but not seen by myself. (Alex Berryman). Also Slavonian Grebe at southern end of south basin at about 9.30am. (Neil Randon) *Sunbury Cross: At least 150 Waxwings on berries on the north west side of the roundabout and The Haven at 11am. (Lee Dingain) *Valentines Park (Ilford) : 2 Egyptian geese with 3 Goslings, Grey Heron, Jay, 2 Great spotted woodpecker one on peanut feeder and one drumming , 2 Long-tailed tit, hybrid Canada goose x Greylag (Brandon Anderson) *South Norwood Lake: pair Mute Swan, pair Great Crested Grebe, c130 Black-headed Gull, 8 Common Gull, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, c6 Herring Gull (over) c20 Tufted Duck, 12 Ring-necked Parakeet, 3 Redwing, 1m Kestrel, 2 Green Woodpecker, 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 5 Pied Wagtail, pair Goldcrest, 3 Siskin, c20 Goldfinch, 3 singing Chaffinch, 2pair Long-tailed Tit, 2 Coal tit, 2 House Sparrow, (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) *Woodlands Farm (Shooter's Hill) 5+Siskin, 5+Redpoll, 2 Goldcrest, 1 Coal Tit & the usual woodland stuff (Conrad Ellam & John Bushel) *Tyttenhanger GP's:' c20 Waxwing,' Goosander, 2 Oystercatcher, Dunlin, 2 Snipe, 3 Lesser Redpoll, 2 Bullfinch (m+f) 2 Buzzard (Steve B) *Willows Farm: Stonechat (f), c40 Linnet. (Steve B) 'Friday 4th March 2011' *Banstead: Waxwing on Bolter's Lane at Blake's Corner 7.05am-7.09am then flew north (David Campbell). *Barking Bay: Common Buzzard overhead at 1.10pm.(Dave Morrison) *Barnet: 11 Waxwing on Hadley Grove before flying north at 10:50 (Birdguides). *Bedfords Park LNR: Firecres'''t in Cherry Laurels just east of Visitor Centre near bridleway 13.40-13.45, 2 Coal Tit and Siskin Nursery area (Colin Jupp). *Brentford: 40 '''Waxwing present mid-morning at Homebase (junction of Syon Lane and A4 Gt West Road) 'til they flew off SW in direction of Isleworth. Also, 1 adult male Waxwing seen at Woodland Gardens, Isleworth at c.09:30 before it flew off towards Brentford. Flock probably commuting between the two sites (Bill Haines), *Brookmill Park (Lewisham): 8 Mallard, 1 Mandarin, 7 Moorhen, 3 Coot, 10+ Black-headed Gull, 20+ Woodpigeon, 1 Pied Wagtail, 2 Grey Wagtail, 3 Wren, 3 Dunnock, 6 Robin, 8 Blackbird, 4 Redwing, 2 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Great Tit, 4 Blue Tit, 1 Starling, 6 Magpie, 4 Carrion Crow, 1 House Sparrow, 8 Goldfinch, 6 Greenfinch, 1 Chaffinch, 1''' Brambling (Conrad Ellam). *Canons Farm & Banstead Woods: 4 Golden Plovers flew NNE at 8.50am, Little Owl, 2 Common Buzzards, Canada Goose flew NW at 8.03am, Cormorant flew ENE at 8.10am, 2 Mallards flew over, Grey Heron flew past, 15 Linnets, 2 Siskins, 66+ Redpolls, 3+ Yellowhammers, 3 male Pheasants, 2 ad Lesser Black-backed Gulls over, 15 Common Gulls & 78 Black-headed Gulls at Legal & General, 2 Treecreepers, 3 Nuthatches, 2 Coal Tits, Stock Dove, 5 Greenfinches, 4+ Goldfinches, 3+ Mistle Thrushes, 83 Fieldfares, 10+ Redwings, 3 Song Thrushes, 3 Green Woodpeckers, 4 Great Spotted Woodpeckers, Rose-ringed Parakeet, c.150 Chaffinches, Pied Wagtail (David Campbell). *Crayford Marshes: Water Pipit, 2 Rock Pipit, Little Owl, Cetti's Warbler, Water Rail, 3 Green Sandpiper, 3 Oystercatcher, 12 Fieldfare, 8 Redwing. (Kev Jarvis). *Ealing (W13): Blackcap singing early morning in neighbouring garden (Bill Haines). *Enfield: '''Crossbill, Capel Manor College, Heard on and off for about 10 minutes in college car park, then flew off high south at 15:35. (Andy Gray). *The Glade(Sidcup): Pair G/C Grebes, pair Mute Swans, Greylag Goose with 8+Canada Geese, 50+Mallards, male Pochard, Sparrowhawk, 8+Moorhens, 4+Coot, 40+B/H Gulls, 10+Common Gulls, 60+Woodpigeons, 2 Stock Doves, 2 Collared Doves, 4+R/N Parakeets, GSW, pair Grey Wagtails, Wrens, Dunnock, few Robins, Blackbirds, heard Song Thrush, 2 Mistle Thrush 1 singing, 20+ Redwing, 8+Goldcrests, 2+Coal Tits, plenty Blue and Great tits, Magpies, Crows, Chaffinch, 4+Greenfinches, 20+Siskins, 2+Lesser Redpolls, Goldfinch. (Ian Stewart) *Hanwell: Pair Mandarin again on River Brent at Hanwell Bridge, c. 7.30am (Anand Ramesh) *Haringey, Cavendish Road (N4): 11 Waxwing over, north-west, 2.25 p.m. (Simon Bradley) *Hendon: 20 Waxwing in my garden and in Sunny Hill Park NW4 (Adam Raoof). *Hyde Park: 2 Siskin by Albion Gate (Simon Papps per DMc). *Kensington Gardens: 1 Tawny Owl, 1 Coal Tit on feeder, 1 Feral Pigeon hanging onto feeder, 3 Egyptian Geese, 1 airbourne Mute Swan - late pm (Michael Mac). *Larkhall Park (Stockwell): 13 Redwing, 3 House Sparrow, Starlings, pr Woodpigeon on a nest 9:30am (Michael Mac). *London Wetland Centre: 59 Wigeon, 4 Redwing, 4 Cetti's Warbler, Chiffchaff, 15 Siskin (LWC website). Also 2 Jack Snipe, 10 Pintail. (Louis Freeland-Haynes) *Noak Hill Road (Romford): leucistic Herring Gull (with red colour-ring) on east side of Whitworth Centre with a few Common & B-h Gulls at 11.40. This bird also visits field on other side of road and the Covered Reservoir along Lower Bedfords Road (Colin Jupp). *Oakwood Park (N14): 1 male Collared Dove, singing; 2 Green Woodpecker, together; 3 Great Spotted Wooddpecker, together; 33 Redwing; 1 Goldcrest; 2 Goldfinch; 5 redpoll sp., flew over calling; 6 Jay, together (my highest count at this site, so far!) (Robert Callf). *Old Redding (Copse Farm): 1 Tawny Owl using the 'kewick' call at 18:20 (JR). *Paddington Green: Peregrine Falcon south-east 08:10, singing Grey Wagtail, 3 singing Blackbird (D. McKenzie). *Pinner Park Farm: 1 Pochard (female) on the main pond - (last record 14/01/1997 - two birds at Headstone Moat), 1 Little Owl, 5 Fieldfare, Redwing, Long-tailed Tit & 1 Jay (Jon Ridge). *Queen Mother Res (permit access only): juvenile Great Northern Diver in south-west corner mid-a.m.; still present p.m. (Birdguides). *Richmond Park: Probable Coues's Arctic Redpoll male entering summer plumage, with 2 Mealy '''and 8 Lesser Redpoll feeding in birches along edge of Pen Ponds Plantation at 13.00. Probably same individual as last week, seen along edge of Isabella Plantation. Flushed by Virgin Ambulance Helicopter and flock did not come back during next half hour. Best searched for near where ditch enters Pen Ponds Plantation, near Pond Slade. Closest gate Ham Gate. Park outside gate. Go up hill and walk straight across Cross roads , along middle road for 500 metres, then walk left along edge of birches in Plantation. Also a Siskin flew over. A Common Buzzard flew from Sidmouth Wood to Spankers Hill Wood and appeared to go in there to roost? 17.41 Missing Inner Primaries on right wing. (FJM) *Roding Vallery Park: 3 Siskins, Redpoll, pair of Bullfinches, at least 6 Goldfinches, Greenfinch, Chaffinch making 6 species of finch in one area!, Green Woodpecker, Redwing, Long-tailed Tit (Alan Hobson). *Ruislip: Lesser Spotted Woodpecker in Park Wood, Siskin singing on Poors Field and Common Buzzard over (Steve Pash).*South Norwood CP: 2 Mute Swan, 17 Shoveler, 2 Little Grebe, 4 Pheasant, 29 Fieldfare, 4 Redwing, 2 Goldcrest, Coal Tit, 10 Siskin (Croydon Birders). *South Norwood Lake: pair Mute Swans, pair Great Crested Grebe, 30 Tufted Duck, c100 Black-headed Gull, 6 Common Gull, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker (1 drumming), 5 Redwing, 2 Song Thrush, 3 pairs Long-tailed Tit plus 4 on bird feeders in private garden, 2 singing Coal Tit, 3 singing Chaffinch, c15 Goldfinch (John Watson). *Staines Reservoir: '''Great Northern Diver on South Basin at 08:00 and the 1st-winter male Scaup with a Black-necked Grebe (coming into Summer plumage) showing well on South Basin near the causeway at 08:45 (PFM). *Stockwell (John Buckle Centre, Wandsworth Road): 2 male House Sparrow chirping (3 females in the Ivy), (old houses with cracks / holes in brickwork, up to 5 prs - 9am) (Michael Mac). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: 16''' Waxwings''' in trees around East Res then north at 1200, 2 Cetti's Warblers, 2 Water Rails, small influx of Blackbirds (esp. in reedbed), plus the usuals (Mark Pearson) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Firecrest briefly in holly close to broken grave in Hurricane Wood (Bob Watts). *Trent Park: Goosander (m), 3 Nuthatch, Treecreeper, 2 Green Woodpecker, G.S Woodpecker, Redwing, 2 Bullfinch, 7 Mandarin (3m,4f), 4 Tufted Duck (2m,2f), Canada Goose.( Pete Lowman). *Totteridge Valley: a drake Goosander flew West, low over Holden Road, Woodside Park, at 8am (Ian Ellis). *Tyttenhanger GPs: 2 Oystercatcher, Shelduck (S Blake/S West). *Valentines Park (Ilford): pr Egyaptian Goose with 3 ducklings (London Birdwatching). *Wanstead Park: male Lesser Spotted Woodpecker drumming on the Plain; Water Rail by Perch Pond. (Natalie Benajeh). 9 Shoveler, Grey Heron, 3 Cormorant, 7 Siskin, 4 Long-tailed tit, 2 Jay, 2 Pochard, Goldcrest, Wren, 12+ Gadwall, 40+ coot, 2 Mute swan, 3 Great spotted woodpeckers, 4 Ring-necked Parakeets, 4 Canada gesse, Song trush, Water rail showing well by Perch Pond (Brandon Anderson). *Watford: 50 Waxwing still on The Avenue late a.m. (Birdguides). *Selsdon: 8 Waxwings flew South over entrance to Selsdon Park Hotel at 09.20. (David Mercer) *York Avenue(Sidcup): Juv Mute Swan circling area 15.40-15.45, pair Canada Geese N/E am, Sparrowhawk, 40+B/H Gulls mainly N/E pm but a few local, few Common Gulls over, 2 LBB Gulls over,25+ Pigeons local, 30+Woodpigeons, Stock Dove N/W, pair Collared Doves local, 40+ R/N Parakeets W pm to roost, 3 Dunnocks, 1or 2 Robins, 2 Blackbirds, 3+ Redwing, pair Blackcaps, 6+Blue Tits, 2 Great Tits, few Magpies, 4 Jackdaws, 30+ Starlings, 6+House Sparrows, 3+Chaffinches, 10+Greenfinches, 4 Goldfinches.(Ian Stewart) 'Thursday 3rd March 2011' *Aldenham CP: Red-crested Pochard, Black-necked Grebe (Birdguides). *Aldersbrook: 5''' Waxwing on Westmoorland Close (London Birdwatching). *Amwell: Redhead Smew from watchpoint (Simon West) *Banstead Woods: 1+ '''Mealy Redpoll with c.50 Lesser Redpolls near Reads Rest Lane entrance. Park at Canons Lane, walk up to end of lane & enter woods & first take first right walk c.50 yards. Birds are very mobile (David Campbell and Ian Jones). *Brookmill Park (Lewisham): 1 Heron, 6 Mallard, 1 Mandarin, 7 Moorhen, 3 Coot, 5 Black-headed Gull, 20+ Woodpigeon, 2 Collared Dove, 2 Kingfisher, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Grey Wagtail, 1 Pied Wagtail, 3 Wren, 2 Dunnock, 4 Robin, 10 Blackbird, 1 Redwing, 4 Great Tit, 2 Blue Tit, 6 Magpie, 4 Carrion Crow, 10 Goldfinch, 4 Greenfinch, 4 Chaffinch (Conrad Ellam). *Chingford (Larkshall Road, St. Anne's Church): c30 Waxwing flew over at 17:30 in direction of Manor Way, but no birds roosted in tree used last night (Ian Woodward). *Chiswick: c15 Waxwing, 5 of which alighted in back garden of house on Chiswick Mall briefy at 16:50, viewed from Netheravon Road South. c12 Greenfinch, 4 Redwing and the usuals along the river. Also thousands of gulls 'kettling' over Duke's meadows and surrounding fields before heading west to roost. (Louis Freeland-Haynes) *Claybury Park: Merlin, Woodcock, 12 Waxwing (London Birdwatching) *Crayford: 18 Waxwing in tree opposite 55 Prince's Road (Birdguides). *Crayford Marshes: adult Mediterranean Gull on the Thames a.m. 2 Golden Plover, Little Owl, 3 Rock Pipit, Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Green Sandpiper, 2 Oystercatcher, c65 Fieldfare, c25 Redwing (Kev Jarvis & Steve Carter). *Cromwell Road, South Kensington: 08.20 Peregrine hunting pigeons around Point West (flats above Sainsbury's) (Martin Honey). also around 2pm quite high up in same general area (Nathalie Mahieu). *Croydon: 31 Waxwing in trees opposite the end of Fleetwood Close and north end of Chepstow Rise 07:15 (Croydon Birders). *Forty Hill Country Park (Enfield): m&f Goosander on large pond near Turkey Brook 09.35, gone 10.45 (Peter Beckenham). *Grays: 2 Waxwing near the post office on Hog Lane 08:00 (Birdguides). *Greenwich Park: Possible Firecrest along woodland trail near deer enclosure, only seen in flight but I thought I saw a white supercilium (Conrad Ellam) *Grovelands Park (Southgate): 1 singing male Firecrest 09:10 and 10:27-10:30 hrs (Robert Callf); are these Firecrests frequenting a particular part of Grovelands? Walk around the holly in the wooded area north of the lake with your ears open and you will soon hear and see them! (details would be good).(agree) *Harold Park: 30 Waxwings between Geoffrey Avenue and Thurso Close at 2.45pm but flock mobile, flew across the A12 (to Harold Hill) and no further sign late afternoon (Marion Wyatt per CRJ). *Harrow Weald. 3 Common Buzzard over Old Redding at 13:00hrs (John Edwards). *Hendon: 20+ Waxwings in tree, Sunny Hill Park NW4, by entrance to Watford Way adjacent to Southfields 09.15 (Adam Raoof). *Herne Hill: 7 Waxwing in Crab Apple on Hawarden Grove 10:15 (Birdguides). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: 58 Mute Swan, 76 Greylag Goose, 4 Greylag x Canada Goose hybrids, 5 adult Egyptian Goose and 4 goslings (the brood of 2 reported the other day have been predated), 6 Mandarin Duck (5 male), 3 pairs of Gadwall, 35 Shoveler, 9 Red-crested Pochard, male Ruddy Duck, 3 Little Grebe, 16 Great Crested Grebe, 148 Coot (D. McKenzie, R. Hancock). *Isleworth: 80 Waxwing in small cotoneaster opposite 244 Woodland Gardens (L. McCallum). *Lee Valley: 2 rh Smew (70 Acres Lake); 4 Goldeneye, 1 Goosander (Friday Lake) (Ian Woodward) *London Wetland Centre: 3 Bittern, first-winter Yellow-legged Gull, 4 Cetti's Warbler, Firecrest (Birdguides); also 2 Pintail & 2 Snipe (JR). *Richmond Park: 1 male Mealy Redpoll '''and 2 Lesser Redpoll along edge of Pen Ponds Plantation, where ditch enters it. Feeding in birches 13.00 then flew in and 11 Siskin in alder.2 Coal Tits and Reed Bunting. ( Ian Hunter, FJM.) *Roding Valley Park: pair of Bullfinches, Kingfisher, Green Woodpecker, flock of over 30 Redwings, Song Thrush, 2 Long-tailed Tits, Goldfinch, 3 Greenfinches, Wren, 2 Mute Swans (Alan Hobson). *Staines Res: 2 '''Great Northern Diver on South Basin (Birdguides). *Surbiton: 21 Waxwing flew E over Surbiton Crescent at 09:35 (Andrew Skotnicki). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: 2 Firecrests SE of Monument Glade, also 7 RN Parakeets (Bob Watts). *Uxbridge: 25+ Waxwing in trees along central reservation of Hillingdon Rd (A4020) near RAF camp (Steve Pash). *Valentines Park: the pr of Egyptian Geese presented with 4 ducklings this morning, 1 was looking weak and has been rescued, the remaining 3 have followed their parents all the way to the boating lake (London Birdwatching) *Watford: Little Egret north-east over Cardiff Road with Black-headed Gulls 07:12 (D. McKenzie, J. Biscomb); 30 Waxwing at 62 The Avenue at 15:00. two previous drive-arounds this and other sites where Waxwings had been reported in last couple of days failed to locate any birds (Bill Haines). 'Wednesday 2nd March 2011' *Archway/hornsey - two Tawny owls squabling and tustling through the trees out the back, male and female, very clear and very noisey 9pm. (Dawn Painter) *Aldersbrook: 5 Waxwing on Westmorland Close (London Birwatching) *Barnehurst: 1 Song Thrush heard south of Merewood Rd, a bit east of railway station, probably in tree on railway embankment. (Chris Rose). *Barnet: 5 Waxwing in tall trees at the top of Sunset View and feeding in gardens on Hadley Grove 07:20 (Birdguides). *Beaverwood (Chislehurst): Firecrest along Kemnal Lane. Common Buzzard north at 16:55. (Ian Stewart). *Belhus Woods: Marsh Tit '''still one coming to car park feeder, drake '''Red-crested Pochard '''still and 3 Bullfinch (Alan Shearman). *Brookmill Park (Lewisham): 12 Mallard, 1 Mandarin, 8 Moorhen, 3 Coot, Black-headed Gulls flying about but none within the park, 10+ Woodpigeon, 1 Collared Dove, 1 female Kingfisher, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Wren, 2 Dunnock, 6 Robin, 8 Blackbird, 1 Redwing, 5 Great Tit, 5 Blue Tit, 6 Magpie, 4 Carrion Crow, 10+ Goldfinch, 6 Greenfinch, 4 Chaffinch (Conrad Ellam). *Brunel University (Uxbridge): Red Kite over campus at 14;00hrs and 3 Rook over Bicentenary Garden (Steve Pash) *Chingford: c10 '''Waxwing roosted in tree outside wood yard near St.Anne's Church, Larkshall Road (flew in at 17:35) (Ian Woodward) *Clapham Common: Mount Pond - 8 Shoveler, 5 Pochard, 4 Egyptian Geese, usual commoner species. Eagle Pond - 1 pr Shoveler, 1 Egyptian Goose would seem mate on the nest? plus Greylag and Canada Geese around (Michael Mac). *Claybury Park:' Tree Sparrow', Coal Tit, (London Birdwatching). Treecreeper, 3 Goldcrests, Coal Tit, 2 Stock Doves, 2 Green Woodpeckers, 3 Great Spotted Woodpeckers, Redwing, Song Thrush, 3 Mistle Thrushes, 2 Long-tailed Tits, 3 Goldfinches, 3 Greenfinches, 2 Canada Geese, Common Gull (Alan Hobson). *Colindale: Still 7 Waxwings roosting in Rushgrove Park (SW end) at 17.30 (Davey Leach). *Crayford: 2 Sparrowhawk just south of Sewer Pipe Embankment by Thames Rd Wetland. Colleague saw one attack a Ring-necked Parakeet. Ashe Hurst saw Kingfisher dart up River Wansunt under pipes and onto TRW while we were removing old fly-tipping. Unidentified dark bird on TRW with long tail, flicked up at high angle from body, as light faded (am not an expert birder - reminiscent of Dartford Warbler). 2 Wrens. 27 Teal on Stanham Farm pools. 2 Grey Herons chasing one another in the air here. Female Pochard on Cray by Thames Rd bridge. (Chris Rose). *Crayford Marshes: female Merlin flew south-east along Darent Creek a.m. Little Owl, Green Sandpiper, 2 Black-tailed Goldwit, 4 Oystercatcher, c55 Redwing, c40 Fieldfare. (Kev Jarvis & Phil Cliffe). *Crossness: adult Mediterranean Gull west 10:30 (Birdguides). *East Barnet: 2 Blackcap ( in my back garden).(Pete Lowman) *Fulham Sands End (ca2pm): 48 Black-headed Gull, 16 Common Gull, 16 Herring Gull (inc 2 colour-ringed ones: white A6LK from Hastings and orange YW3T from Pitsea), 83 Cormorant on Battersea Reach wharf + 20 flying E (Nathalie Mahieu). *Harold Park (A12): 2 Waxwing in ash tree near Geoffrey Avenue 13.20 (CRJ). *Hatch End (New River Pinn): 1 Little Egret in trees by the railway embankment, 1 Green Woodpecker, 2 Mistle Thrush & 1 Jackdaw (JR). *Holmethorpe SPs: 26 Greylag Goose, 4 Canada Goose, 2 Shelduck, 3 Teal, 10 Shoveler, 2 Pochard, Little Egret, female Sparrowhawk following a tight group of c15 probable Waxwing (high), 5 Stock Dove, Rook, 7 Siskin, Bullfinch, Reed Bunting (holmethorpe.blogspot.com). *Isleworth (Woodland Gardens):100 Waxwing in cotoneaster tree, front garden with bungalow (Les Mccallum). *Margravine Cemetery: 2 Mistle Thrush, 3 Jay, 1m Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Redwing, 31 Carrion Crow (in 1 tree, first time I see them having their local meetup here, usually they use tall buildings in the area) (Nathalie Mahieu). *Mill Hill Cemetery: c40 Redwing, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker (Carol Turnham) *Paddington Green: Peregrine Falcon a.m. (D. McKenzie). *Pinner Park Farm: 1 Little Owl behind the cattle sheds, 1 Meadow Pipit, 10 Jackdaw, 1 Green Woodpecker, 1 Nuthatch & just 2 Fieldfare by the Garden Centre (Jon Ridge). *Pymmes Park (Edmonton): 1 Lesser Redpoll, feeding in Birch (Robert Callf). *Sanderstead: 10 Waxwing over 07:40, 7+ redpoll spp over 07:20 (Croydon Birders). *South Norwood CP: 2 Greylag Goose, Teal, 20 Shoveler, 2 Little Grebe, Pheasant, 8 Common Gull, 2 Stock Dove, Grey Wagtail, 53 Fieldfare, 3 Redwing, 2 Mistle Thrush, 2 Siskin, Linnet (Croydon Birders). *Staines Reservoir: Great Northern Diver and the 1st-winter male Scaup still on South Basin at 08:45 (PFM); diver still present early p.m. (Birdguides). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: c25 Waxwings in trees by East Res at 10:25, then flew west, 2 Cetti's Warblers close together (encouraging....) (Mark Pearson). *Sunbury Cross: c10 Waxwing still @17:15 (Tony Sweetland) *Trent Park: 2 Goosander (m,f), 2 Bullfinch, 5 Redwing, 11 Mandarin (7m,4f) 4 Tufted Duck (2m,2f), Pochard (f), 2 Canada Goose, 2 Green Woodpecker. ( Pete Lowman). *Tottenham Cemetery: 1 Little Grebe; 6 (5m,1f) Tufted Duck; 1 singing male Stock Dove; 2 Green Woodpecker; 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker; 10+ Redwing; 15 Chaffinch; 2 Goldcrest; 3 prs Long-tailed Tit (Robert Callf). *Tyttenhanger GPs: Ringed Plover, Redshank (heard only), 2 Buzzards (Steve Blake). *Valentines Park: Egyptian Goose, 4 Shoveler, 2 Grey Wagtail, 3 Stock Dove, 2 Goldcrest, Siskin (London Birdwatching) *Wandsworth Common Ponds: 1 pr Egyptian Geese, pr Mute Swans the male now has a new partner which is a 2010 bird as still has some grey feathers, they met on Clapham Common in last month or so and the usual boring park birds ;)(Michael Mac) *Wanstead Flats: 2 Redpoll sp (presumed Lesser), Sparrowhawk (J Lethbridge) *Wanstead Park: Water Rail still at west end of Perch Pond (London Birdwatching) *Watford: 100+ Waxwing at 62 The Avenues 11:41 (Birdguides). *Welling: c20 Waxwing on Oakhampton Crescent (Birdguides). 'Tuesday 1st March 2011' *Aldersbrook: 24''' Waxwing''' on Arran Drive (London Birdwatching). *Brookmill Park (Lewisham): 16 Mallard, 1 Mandarin, 1 male Sparrowhawk, 7 Moorhen, 3 Coot, 10+ Black-headed Gull, 10+ Woodpigeon, 1 male Kingfisher, 1 Ring-necked Parakeet (+8 flying over), 1 Grey Wagtail, 1 Pied Wagtail, 3 Wren, 4 Robin, 6 Blackbird, 10+ Redwing, 2 Great Tit, 4 Blue Tit, 1 Starling, 8 Magpie, 4 Carrion Crow, 10 Goldfinch, 6 Greenfinch (Conrad Ellam). *Cassiobury Park: 2 Ring-necked Parakeets, Lesser Spotted Woodpecker in large oak overhanging the path inside the Langley Way entrance (Birdguides). *Colindale (Rushgrove Park) c30 Waxwings seen @4 pm (Mike Hoctor) *Crayford Marshes: adult Mediterranean Gull west along the Thames, adult Caspian Gull again in field by landfill site at 11.45am, 2 Green Sandpiper, 2 Oystercatcher, Rook, 30 Redwing, Little Egret (Kev Jarvis & Steve Carter). *Ealing: 2 Waxwing at Sherborne Gardens p.m. (Birdguides). *East India Dock Basin: 29 Tufted Duck, 48 Teal this lunchtime (John Archer). *Fairlop Waters: 20 Greylag Goose, 40 Tufted Duck, 10 Gadwall, 6 Pochard, GC Grebe, 17 Lapwing, 10 Pied Wagtail, Kestrel, 4 Stock Dove, 40 Fieldfare, 2 Redwing, 6 Greenfinch, Goldfinch, Green Woodpecker, singing Skylark, c25''' Waxwing', 3 Reed Bunting (London Birdwatching). *Fryent Country Park: 8 '''Waxwing' in bushes opposite end of Barn Rise at 13.55h, flew off SE. (Stephanie & Graham Hart) *Hackney Marshes: Shelduck over north, at least 6 Chiffchaff along River Lee bordering golf course (including at least 2 singers), Goldcrest, 20 Teal, 9 Gadwall, 5 Little Grebe, 1 fem Pochard (Jamie Partridge). *Hanwell: Mandarin on canal by Ealing Hospital (Anand Ramesh) *Harold Hill Industrial Estate: at least 280 Pied Wagtails at roost 18.15-18.25hrs (Colin Jupp). *Harold Park: 7 Waxwings in trees along the A12 near Geoffrey Avenue 14.25-14.30 (Colin Jupp). *Holmethorpe SPs: 11 Mute Swan, 12 Greylag Goose, 2 Canada Goose, 3 Egyptian Goose, 2 Shelduck, 2 Gadwall, 11 Teal, 7 Shoveler, 4 Pochard, Little Egret, 3 Common Snipe, c30 Lesser Black-backed Gull, Skylark, Grey Wagtail, Fieldfare, c30 Redwing, Goldcrest, Treecreeper, 2 Bullfinch (holmethorpe.blogspot.com). *Ilford (Northbrook Road): male Blackcap (London Birdwatching). *King George VI Res: female Kestrel, male Peregrine Falcon over Stanwell Moor Road and toward Staines Res 13:13, Skylark over, c30 Fieldfare and 2 Redwing on bank (D. McKenzie). *River Lee (at North Chingford) Goosander 1 pair, Grey Wagtail (Millicent Harper) *London Wetland Centre: 45 Wigeon, Kestrel, Water Rail, Fieldfare, 9 Redwing, 4 Siskin (LWC website). *Margravine Cemetery: 1 Sparrowhawk mobbed by flock of 17 Goldfinches (soared then drifted SW), 5 (prob 6) Redwing, 3 Ring-necked Parakeets on cherry blossom & Japanese bean pods, lots (~60) Woodpigeons (Nathalie Mahieu). *Middlesex Filterbeds NR: Stock Dove 2 (pair), Goldcrest, 2 Chiffchaff, male Kestrel, 3 Little Grebe (Jamie Partridge). *North Finchley: male and female Blackcap in garden separately this morning (John Colmans). *Pinner Park Farm: 1 Little Egret, 62 Redwing, 1 Song Thrush (scarce this winter), 1 Grey Wagtail, 1 Green Woodpecker, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 14 Canada Goose over & 4 Coot. Also 1 Little Grebe on Headstone Moat (Jon Ridge) *South Norwood CP: 22 Shoveler, Sparrowhawk, Little Grebe, Cormorant, Grey Heron, 5 Pheasant, Common Snipe, 2 Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, Grey Wagtail, Pied Wagtail, 26 Fieldfare, 2 Redwing, Goldcrest, 2 Siskin, Reed Bunting (Croydon Birders). *South Oxhey: Peregrine over Oxhey Drive mid-afternoon heading west (John Edwards). *Staines Reservoir: 1st-winter male Scaup still on South Basin near causeway at 08:00 as well as a Great Northern Diver which briefly flew over LHR T5 then came back again, also several Goldeneye (PFM); Scaup and diver showing well on South Basin (close to causeway) to 13:45 at least (2 Great Northern Diver reported earlier), 35+ Goldeneye on South Basin but no sign of Red-necked Grebe; also a dead adult-type Great Black-backed Gull (D. McKenzie, Andrew Verrall). *Stockwell (off my walkway): 1 Kestrel and 1 Peregrine both perched on various buildings at 9:30am (Michael Mac). *Tate Modern: Peregrine landed on the chimney c11.15 (John Colmans). *Thorney CP: 2 Little Egrets, 3 Bullfinch (2f, 1m) , Goldcrest, Treecreeper, 3 Common Gulls,1 Herring Gull, Lesser Black Backed Gull, 15+ Siskins, 2 Redwing, 2 Ring-necked Parakeets, Grey Heron (Sue Giddens). *Tyttenhanger GPs: Goosander (f), 2 Oystercatcher, c70 Linnet. 3 Buzzards (Steve Blake). *Valentines Park: c80 Redwing, Mistle Thrush, 2 Song Thrush, 10 Siskin (London Birdwatching). *Vicarage Farm, Enfield: 54 Fieldfare; 100+ Redwing; 2 Mistle Thrush (Robert Callf). *Walthamstow res (Lockwood): Up to 7 Goosander this pm (all Redheads & from memory my highest count on here); c15 Fieldfare + 4 Redwing on N bank (L Bodini). *Wanstead Flats: no sign ad Med Gull, 16 Mute Swan and 8 Greylag on Alex, Pied Wagtail (J Lethbridge) *Wanstead Park: Water Rail west end Perch Pond, 37+ Waxwing Westmorland Close (just south of Perch Pond) then flew west at 10:20am (J Lethbridge); Lesser Spotted Woodpecker drumming in a large Oak nr Temple (S Thorpe). *Watford: 130 Waxwing at Herga Court and 6 on The Avenues (Birdguides). *Welling: 60 Waxwing still on Tenby Road (Birdguides). *Wraysbury GPs: 70 Waxwing in trees by the traffic lights near Wraysbury Sunnymeads railway station 07:45 (Birdguides). * 'Archived News'